TOW they Meet Again
by rossandrachelforever
Summary: TOW They Meet Again, Part 2
1. Default Chapter

TOW they Meet Again  
This story may seem weird at first, but at least it's original (I think. I've never read a fic with this plot line sooo… sorry if I took someone's idea! It wasn't intentional!)J. In this fic, Rachel doesn't know any of the gang except for Phoebe, who's her best friend, and Monica and Ross, who she hasn't seen since high school, and doesn't remember. Monica, Ross, Chandler and Joey are best friends. Monica and Chandler are dating, and you have to find out the rest for yourself. I don't own any of these chracters, all though I wish I did! (especially Ross) But, I'll settle for all of them! :D I mean no infringement on property, and this script is meant for purely entertainment.  
  
Rachel sat in her office sorting through files, and muttering to herself. She hated her job so much, it was so demeaning. It was taking her no where. She had worked there for 3 years, and had done the same thing every day that she was there. The only reason that she bothered to stay was so that she could pay her rent, which she was a month behind now as well.  
"Shit!" Rachel yelled as she dropped the stapler on her foot and yelped in pain. "Ugh! Why do I even bother?"   
"Did you say something?" Rachel's boss Carla asked her as she entered Rachel's cubicle. "I thought I heard you say something."  
"No. Nothing at all." Rachel fumed wishing she had the guts to just quit.  
"Oh all right then." Carla said giving her a funny look as she walked away.  
Rachel sighed and slumped over her desk hating her life. If only there was something good in her life!  
  
Ross sat at his desk, organizing some papers on his desk and whistling. His friend would be here any minute, so that they could go out to lunch. He tried concentrating on his work, but found it hard, as his mind drifted to his lover, who he had been going out with for almost 3 years now. He stared up at the ceiling, and let his mind drift off, relax, as he thought about how fulfilling his life was. A knocking at the door interrupted his thoughts.  
"Hey!" Ross said, getting up and kissing him.  
"Hey." The man replied smiling back at Ross.  
"Ready to go out for lunch?" Ross asked smiling back and looking eager to get out of his office.  
"Am I ever!" The man replied taking Ross' hand and leading him out.  
  
Rachel shot a look at the clock and saw that it was time for lunch. She let out a sigh of relief as she grabbed her coat and walked quickly out of her office, before her boss could ask her to stay in and do extra work. She smiled as she exited the building, and breathed in the midday Manhattan air. She looked around and squinted, as the bright sunlight shone down on her. She started walking in the direction of the food court, eager to get some food in her stomach. She groaned when she saw that there was nowhere to sit. This is what she hated about New York City. There were too many people. She got into the long Pizza Pazza lineup. She stared blankly at her watch, and realized that she only had 45 minutes left for lunch. The lineup was moving slower than a snail.   
Once she had ordered a slice of cheese, she paid and left, looking for a vacant seat, so that she could sit down and eat. A man noticed her standing with nowhere to sit, and asked her if she'd like to come and sit down with him and his friend. Rachel nodded gratefully, and sat down beside them, attempting to make small talk over the noise of the hundreds of people chatting over lunch.  
  
"Hi!" The man said. "I'm Ross, and this is my friend Michael!"  
"I'm Rachel Greene. Thanks for letting me sit with you, or else I would have had to go eat lunch in my office!" She said over the noise.  
"No problem." He replied simply. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place her anywhere.  
Over lunch they talked about their careers, boyfriends, girlfriends, and everything they could think of. Rachel felt strangely comfortable with Ross. He seemed like a really nice guy, and she seemed to remember him from somewhere, but her memory failed her, and she couldn't come up with anyone that he could be.  
"I have to go to the bathroom." Michael said. "I'll be back in a minute."  
Michael left, leaving Ross and Rachel alone.  
"You two seem really close." Rachel implied.  
"Yeah, there's something I didn't tell you, I'm, uh, gay. Michael and I have been going out for about 3 years."  
"Really? I sensed a closeness there." Rachel said disappointedly. She really liked Ross and had hoped to get to know him better as more then a friend.  
"What about you?" Ross asked. "Any current boyfriend?"   
"No. I'm all alone. I don't even have a roommate. I can hardly pay my rent, I have an extra room, but no roommate." Rachel laughed  
Ross laughed with her. "What do you mean no boyfriend? You're very pretty, I would've thought you'd been snagged and caught a long time ago!"  
"Nope. Still dangling!" Rachel commented. She looked at her watch and realized that her lunch had ended 10 minutes ago. Carla would be mad.  
"Crap!" Rachel exclaimed. "My lunch break ended 10 minutes ago! I better get going."  
"Can I see you again?" Ross asked sincerely.  
Rachel grabbed a napkin and a pen and scribbled her number down.  
"Here. Give me a call anytime, and we can get together." Rachel answered smiling.  
"That would be great." Ross smiled back.  
"All right. Gotta go!" Rachel said running out of the food court and all the way back to work.  
She smiled as she jogged into her office building, but stopped when she entered her cubicle, and saw her boss sitting at her desk looking through her stuff.  
"Hi, can I help you?" Rachel asked coldly.  
"Yes, you can. You're 20 minutes late." Carla answered in the same tone. "Next time it happens, you're fired."  
Carla got up and left, and Rachel made a face at her back, and sat down smiling. She thought about Ross all afternoon. What if he didn't call? She didn't have his number, so she wouldn't be able to see him again. He worked at the Museum of Prehistoric History. She could always go down and ask for Ross. She loved his brown hair, and large brown puppy eyes. They made her melt.   
"Great" She thought. "I have a crush on a guy who's gay."  
  
Ross sat in his office staring at a picture of a dinosaur on his wall. He thought of Rachel, and decided that he would call her right when he got home. He was looking forward to seeing her again. He couldn't wait to tell his baby sister that he had met a really cool girl at lunch. Maybe he could even set his friend Joey up with her. Ross decided to go home early. He grabbed his coat and left, locking up his office, and skipping out of the building, towards his car.  
When Ross got back to his and Michael's place, he dropped his stuff off, and went across the hall to Monica and Chandler's.   
"Hey Mon, hey Chandler!" He greeted them as he kissed Monicas' cheek.  
"Why are you home so early?" Monica asked as she cuddled up to Chandler on the couch.  
"Just felt like it." Ross smiled.  
Joey emerged from the bathroom, and Ross greeted him.  
"I met a really cool girl today at lunch!" Ross said excitedly  
"Does this mean you're not gay anymore?" Joey asked hopefully  
"Of course I'm still gay, she's just really nice and pretty. But, if I wasn't gay, I'd probably go out with her." Ross said grinning like a schoolboy who'd just gotten his first kiss.  
"Ross has a crush!" Chandler teased.  
"No. I'm going to call her now!" Ross replied as he picked up the phone and dialed out the number. He hung up the phone disappointed a minute later. "She's not home yet. Oh well. It's better this way anyways. Michael and I already have plans."   
The gang all groaned, as they hated Michael. Even though he had lived across the hall from Chandler and Monica and beside Joey's apartment for over 4 years, they still hated him. Especially when he made Ross give up Ugly Naked Guy's apartment to move in with him.  
"Why do you guys hate him so much!?" Ross questioned them  
"Because he's so boring!" Chandler quipped. "You deserve better!"  
"Yeah, like a woman!" Joey said, obviously upset, but supporting Ross' choice to be gay.  
"Oh, leave him alone." Monica said, going to hug her brother. "You go out for dinner with Michael, and call this girl after you come back."  
"All right." Ross said. "I'll call her later. Hey Joey, maybe I can set you up with her? Anyway, Michael's going to be home soon, so I better go. Bye."  
Ross exited, and Chandler thought for a minute. "I can't even remember when Ross first told me he was gay. I guess it was sometime after high school. He'd been a big loser back then, remember, Mon? He'd had this huge crush on a girl named Rachel Greene, and after she told him he was a huge loser, and she would never date him, he stopped liking women." Chandler said sadly.  
"I remember." Monica said quietly. "I can't believe she'd do that to my brother though. We used to be best friends."  
"I wonder if this girl is as hot as Ross says she is." Joey said absently, not listening to Chandler and Monica's conversation.  
Monica and Chandler sighed, and continued to talk amongst themselves.  
The next day was a Saturday, and Ross bounded out of bed, waking Michael up who was sleeping beside him.  
"Why are you getting up so early?" Michael asked crankily.  
"I'm going to call that girl that we met at the food court yesterday. We're going to meet up somewhere." Ross said grinning to himself.  
"Why? She didn't seem nice. I don't like her. Get back in bed so that I can go to sleep." Michael replied almost angrily.  
Ross shook his head, changed out of his pajamas and left to call Rachel. Michael sighed, and decided that he needed to have a little talk with Ross.  
Ross called Rachel's house, and she groggily answered.  
"Hello?" She asked tiredly.  
"Hi! Did I wake you up?" Ross asked  
"Yeah, kinda. Who's this?" she asked him.  
"Oh! It's Ross!"  
"Oh hey Ross! I was waiting for you to call!"  
"Sorry for waking you up! I just thought you'd be up at 11:30." Ross replied  
"It's 11:30?? I should have been up 2 hours ago. I just stayed up really late watching a movie on TV."  
"What movie?" Ross asked  
"Grease. John Travolta used to be so sexy." Rachel sighed.  
"Yeah…" Ross agreed. "Listen, would you like to do something today? I can introduce you to my friends and my little sister."  
"Sure! What time?" Rachel asked  
"How about 7:00? We can go out to dinner and a movie, and you can meet my friends before that. They live right across the hall." Ross said  
"Well, then I'll come over to your house." Rachel said  
"Yeah! I live at 546 Marden Ave. Apartment 18." Ross said   
"Well then I'll see you at 7:00!" Rachel said happily.  
"I guess so!" Ross agreed. "Bye."  
Ross hung up, and sighed happily, sinking into the couch, and daydreaming. Michael came out of their room, and walked right past Ross into the bathroom. Ross watched after him. Lately, it seemed that things had been getting worse between him and Michael. They fought almost constantly. Ross decided he had to get out of their apartment, so he decided to go down to the Central Perk, to see if anyone was there.   
  
Rachel got out of bed, and called Phoebe to come over. Once Phoebe was over, they had a girl talk about how she should act around Ross.   
"Don't let on that you like him." Phoebe instructed Rachel, who was sitting cross-legged on the couch bouncing up and down happily.   
"Okay." Rachel said.  
"Practice not liking him." Phoebe said to her.  
Rachel frowned and put on a bored face.  
"No, not bored, not wanting to be with him but not attracted to him." Phoebe said.  
Rachel put on the same face, and Phoebe let out a frustrated groan. "We're not getting anywhere Rachel."  
"Well, I'm sorry Pheebs, but that's my I don't like you in that way face!" Rachel complained.  
"All right. Let's practice your manners." Phoebe said changing the subject.  
"Okay." Rachel said.  
"Okay. So he's gay. He doesn't like you that way, you're a friend to him. Avoid touchy topics like ex-boyfriends and breakups, and current relationships and so on." Phoebe replied characteristically.  
"I don't know Pheebs. I can just pretend he's my friend! I can do that." Rachel looked unsure. "I can--- do that… I hope."  
When Ross came back from the coffeehouse hours later, Michael was sitting on the couch reading.   
"Ross, I need to talk to you." Michael said matter-of-factly   
"Can't it wait, Michael? I'm going to meet Rachel in an hour." Ross said.  
"It's important." Michael insisted.   
"Okay, well what is it?" Ross asked impatiently.  
"I don't think…" he began  
"What?" Ross asked   
"I don't think we should see each other anymore." Michael whispered.  
"What?" Ross asked completely shocked. He hadn't been expecting this. He had been expecting Michael to ask him not to go out with Rachel. Not break up with him.  
"You heard me." Michael said emotionlessly. "I think you should move out."  
Ross was at a complete loss for words. He loved Michael. There was no way that this could be happening. He got up, went into their bedroom, and slammed the door.   
  
An hour later when Rachel came to the apartment, the door was open.  
"Knock knock!" Rachel called out cheerfully.  
She heard the door slam, as Ross came out of his room throwing stuff in a suitcase and cursing.  
"Ross, are you okay?" Rachel asked sincerely.  
Ross didn't hear her, and he continued throwing stuff into a suitcase, as he started crying.  
"Oh my god Ross. What happened? Rachel asked  
Ross jumped, shocked that someone was watching him.   
"Rachel! Oh no! I forgot that you were coming. If I'd remembered, I would have…" Ross motioned to the mess in the living room. Everything was thrown about. Ross had clearly gone into a rage, and broken everything that wasn't his. He started sobbing.  
"Ross, it's okay! Tell me what happened." Ross wiped his eyes.  
"Well, Michael, broke up with me and asked me to move out." Ross said, suddenly angry.  
"Well if he doesn't want you, he's crazy." Rachel said comfortingly.  
"Thanks." Ross said surprised. "Hey, do you, sorry if this is too forward, but do you still have that spare room at your place?"  
"Yeah! Would you like to come live with me?" Rachel asked happily.  
"Yeah I would! I mean, if it's not a problem." Ross said timidly.  
"Of course not! Here, I'll help you, and we can go back to my place and set you up. I'll take a rain check on the movies and dinner." Rachel said.  
"Oh, I wish I could wait around to see my sister kick his ass." Ross answered. "My sister had always hated him, and when she found out about what Michael had done, she, Chandler, and Joey had gone completely ballistic. Oh! Come meet them!" he said in a much better mood.  
"Uh, sure?" Rachel said following his lead.  
Ross knocked on his sister's door, and Monica answered.  
"Rachel?!" Monica asked clearly very shocked.  
"MONICA?!" Rachel asked in the same surprised tone.  
Suddenly, Ross and Rachel realized who they were. Ross instantly remembered what she had done to him, and immediately wished that he had never met her again.  
  
Stay tuned for the next part, and I live for reviews! So please PLEASE review! I'm going outside to watch the Victoria's Day fireworks. If you're Canadian (Like me!) Then you'll know what I'm talking about! Thanks for reading  
rossandrachelforever  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Do you still remember?

TOW they Meet Again. P.2  
  
My inspiration for this piece of writing comes from my David Schwimmer autograph, which is on my desk framed, right beside the computer screen that I'm writing this on. Sorry if it's taking me long, I'm really busy with finals, and work. Here's the next part.   
I mean no infringement on property, and I don't own any of these characters although I wish I did. Please review when you're done!  
  
Ross exhaled sharply, and felt his head blank out, as he stared at Rachel. Rachel, the girl who had ruined his life so many years ago. Maybe not ruined, but changed.  
Rachel stared at Monica, confused. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Her old best friend, was standing right in front of her, now smiling. They both started screaming as they hugged, and cried, while Ross looked on awkwardly.  
They both dried their faces with tissues, and Rachel looked up at Ross. Ross looked back down at her, disappointedly. She was someone totally different then who he had thought she would be. Ross turned abruptly, slamming the door behind him. Monica nodded to Rachel, as if telling her to go after him. Rachel took the hint and dashed out the door, searching for Ross.  
She turned down the hallway, and saw him staring out the front window in the lobby, watching the rain come pouring down. She didn't think that he knew she was there, but when he started speaking to her, she felt terrible.  
"I can't believe this." Ross whispered, the tears stinging in his eyes, wanting to be let loose.  
"I'm so, so sorry. It was high school! I was a bitch, and I know it. That's not who I am Ross. You met me a few days ago, and you didn't know who I was. You obviously liked who I am, or you wouldn't have called me and asked to move in with me." Rachel said.  
"You changed my life." Ross said louder now. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been beat up in college multiple times for being with a guy." Ross lifted up his shirt, and showed her a long scar along his abdomen. "I wouldn't have been stabbed, I wouldn't have been abused, or called names. It scarred my life."  
Rachel started crying. "Are you saying that you turned gay because of me?"  
"Yes."  
"Nobody can do that." Rachel said quietly.  
"After you told me that I was a loser, and would never go out with me, I became an antisocial. I hated women. After a year and no friends, no girlfriends, I turned to guys." Ross said.  
Rachel burrowed her heads in her hands, and turned away from him. "I'm sorry." She whispered silently.  
Ross felt bad, and went to comfort her. He put his arm around her, and decided that he was way out of line.  
"You didn't change me. I changed myself."  
Rachel looked up at him, hopeful that he wouldn't hate her again. When he smiled, she knew he didn't.  
"You're right. You are a different person." Ross said hugging her. "I like you for who you are now, I'm willing to forget the past."  
Rachel beamed up at him, and felt the tears sting her eyes.  
"You want to go home? Get settled?" Rachel asked  
"Sure, just let me grab my bags. They're still at Monica's." Ross saw the look in her eyes when he mentioned Monica. "We can come back another time and see them."  
Ross reappeared a minute later with his bags. Rachel had already gotten a cab, and they ran through the rain, got in, and drove towards Rachel's apartment.  
Once they got to her apartment, it had stopped raining, and they were both in better moods.  
"Here we are!" She said cheerfully, stepping out of the cab into a huge puddle. "Shit! My shoes!"  
Ross laughed, and watched as she jumped out of the puddle, and hopped around others singing.  
"It's raining men. Hallelujah." She sang loudly. Ross noticed that she had a great voice and joined in.  
"It's raining men. Amen." They both sang, and laughed as they stepped into her dry building.   
Ross recognized the area, as where Phoebe lived. In fact, he noticed that he could see Phoebe's building from right outside her apartment. Rachel opened the front door, and they walked up to the third story, where Rachel opened up room 303.  
"Here it is!" Rachel said proudly, as she showed off her apartment.  
"It's great! Lots of light." Ross said referring to the big window right next to the kitchen table.   
"Well, let me show you around! This is my room," She said pointing to a big, but neat room, "this is the kitchen and living room." She said pointing to the main room, which was huge. One half of it was the kitchen, while the other half was the living room, with a sofa, and two sitting chairs, a large TV, and more.  
"Wow." Ross exclaimed. "You must be pretty well off!"  
"Actually, my daddy pays for most of it." She said embarrassed. "There is no way I could afford this place without his help."  
"Don't be embarrassed." Ross said.  
"Okay. This is your room!" Rachel said, showing him a room slightly smaller then hers. It was already furnished with a bed, a dresser, and curtains, and it just needed some paint and character. "You can paint it any color you like." She said generously. "I'm sorry that the rest of the apartment is purple, but I never expected a guy to move in here."  
"That's okay. I love it." He smiled warmly at her, as he dropped his bags off in his new room. "I think I'll paint it blue."   
"Good choice." She said, "That's my favorite color. I just painted it purple so that it would be girly."  
Ross laughed  
"Okay, so I'll leave you to unpack. I'm going to go make some dinner. Come out when you're ready."  
She closed the door after herself, and left Ross alone.  
Ross came out of his bedroom hours later, and asked Rachel to come see what he had done with his room. It looked almost the same, except he had a bunch of dinosaurs, and dinosaur accessories around his room.  
"Kind of childish, don't you think?" Rachel teased.  
"Nah. I like it."  
"Okay. Do you want some dinner? It's ready." Rachel asked.  
"I would love some. I'm famished."  
Throughout dinner, they talked about everything. They were really bonding, and Rachel felt herself falling for him. "He's gay." She had to keep telling herself. "He's gay, he's gay, he's gay!"  
After dinner, they lay down on the couch and watched a movie on TV.  
Rachel stretched out on the couch, and put her head on Ross's chest, and her feet on the other side of the couch. Ross put his arm around her, and soon they were both asleep.  
When Rachel woke up in the morning, she smiled to herself, and got up to get ready for work.  
"Ross!" Rachel said shaking him.   
Ross woke up and smiled  
"Don't you have to go to work?" She asked him  
Ross glanced at his watch, and jumped up. "What day is it today?"  
"Monday." Rachel said worriedly.  
"Oh okay." Ross said calming down. "I don't have to go in to work today."  
"Oh, you're so lucky!" Rachel moaned, as she took her purse from the back of the door.  
Ross got up and walked her out, and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.  
"At least you can go get more of your stuff from Michael's" Rachel said, immediately regretting saying his name.  
"Yeah." Ross tried to smile. "I can do that."  
Rachel left for work, and Ross decided to call Monica, and let her know what was going on.  
Later that day, when Rachel got home, she found the apartment cleaned, and dinner cooking.  
Rachel called out for Ross, but when he didn't come, she went to his room, opened the door and looked in. He had taken the day to paint it blue, like he said he would. He had dinosaur trim on the upper side. She saw him squatting on the floor, painting in one of the corners, and laughed. He was blue from head to toe.  
He got up when he saw her and smiled.  
"I just need to finish this corner." Ross gestured. "Then I'll take a shower, and we can eat.  
"Sounds great." Rachel smiled, and backed out of his room. She went to get changed, and she couldn't stop thinking about Ross. "I wish he wasn't gay." She thought to herself, as she slipped on a pair of jeans, and threw on a New York Knicks sweatshirt. She heard him step into the shower, and start singing. She had had a great day at work today, and her boss had been really impressed with her. There was a knock at the door, and Rachel went to answer it.  
"Hi." Monica said embarrassed.  
"Hi Monica! Come on in." Rachel stepped aside and motioned for her to enter.  
Monica entered with a box of stuff, and set it down on the kitchen table.  
"Thanks. Ross just left a bunch of stuff over, I thought that I might as well return it." Monica smiled.  
"Oh sure! Ross is just in the shower, but I'm sure he'd love to see you! I know I'd love to catch up, so why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure there's enough."  
"I would love to. Just let me call Chandler and let him know." Monica said.  
"Who's Chandler?" Rachel asked  
"He's my boyfriend and best friend. We've been living together for about a year, and we've gone out for 3."   
"That's great!" Rachel exclaimed. "I don't even have a boyfriend."  
Monica laughed, and they turned around when they heard Ross come out of the bathroom.  
"Hey Mon!" Ross said holding up nothing but a towel around his waist.  
"Hey!"  
"Monica's going to stay for dinner, is that okay?" Rachel asked him  
"Yeah of course!" Why wouldn't it be?" Ross asked.  
"I don't know. I'm just making sure." Rachel answered.  
They sat down and ate dinner, and Monica and Rachel did most of the talking while Ross watched them. He already knew everything about Monica, and a lot about Rachel, so he let them catch up. After dinner, Monica insisted on helping clean up the dishes. After that was done, Monica declared that she had to go home, Chandler would be waiting. After they said their good-byes, Rachel and Ross sat down on the couch to watch TV. Rachel flipped through the channels, while Ross watched for anything good. Rachel leaned in and rested her head on Ross's shoulder.  
"Mmm… You smell good! What kind of shampoo do you use?" Rachel asked him.  
"I don't know. Whatever you have in there I guess." Ross laughed.  
"So, this Chandler guy that Monica's dating, is he the same guy that called her fat that one Thanksgiving? She asked curiously.  
"That's the one." Ross nodded.   
"So you like him?"  
"Yeah, he's really nice. They're really perfect for each other. They love each other so much." Ross said distantly.  
"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.  
"Well, they're going to get married, have some kids, get a house, and I'll never have any of that." Ross said frowning.  
"Sure you will! You can adopt a kid, you can still get married, and buy a house!" Rachel said cheerfully.  
"Yeah, but nobody likes gay people, they're all against us." Ross said.  
"That's not true! I don't mind!"   
"Yeah, well that's one person out of millions. I never even really liked guys that much. I always liked girls better. Maybe I'm a bisexual, you know, in between? Ross said embarrassed.  
"Don't be afraid to talk to me about this stuff! I want to hear it!" Rachel said encouragingly. "Look, why don't you ask a girl out, then go out with a guy, and see who you like better? You might be straight!"  
"Maybe. But, where will I find a girl to go out with me?"   
"Just, anywhere I guess." Rachel said looking at her watch. "Wow, it's almost 11:00. I have a presentation tomorrow."  
"Yeah, I'll be going to bed too." Ross said. "Good night."  
"Night." Rachel said getting up and entering her room. Closing her door. Another day, and she wanted Ross more then ever. "What is wrong with me?" She thought as she climbed into bed and wrapped herself in the comfort and warmth of her blanket. She fell asleep instantly, and dreamed of Monica, Ross and Chandler.   
They were in high school, and Monica stood beside her, as thin as she was now. Ross came up to her, and handed her a rose, and told her that he liked her. Rachel felt her face warm into a smile as her dream went on.  
Rachel smiled back at him, and accepted the rose, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Things started to heat up, and they were making out in the middle of the school hallway. Chandler came up behind Monica, with his flock of seagull's haircut, and picked her up and carried her away.   
Suddenly Rachel awoke, and realized it was just a dream. She saw a light on in the kitchen, and decided to get up to see what was going on. She saw Ross hunched over the kitchen table looking over a photo album. She crept out of her room, came up behind Ross, and put her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him on the cheek, and sat down beside him and noticed that he was crying.  
"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.  
"I miss Michael." Ross said trying to hold back his tears.  
But when Rachel looked down at the photo album, she saw that it wasn't a picture of Michael, but a picture of her and Ross, taken in high school.  
"That's not Michael." Rachel whispered to him.  
"I know. You look beautiful there." Ross whispered back.  
Rachel looked again at the picture, and leaned over to Ross, and kissed him on the lips. She was surprised when he kissed back, instead of pulling away. Soon, they were both trapped in the middle of a heated kiss, as Ross started pulling off Rachel's top, and leading her towards her bedroom. Rachel's head was pounding, and her heart was caught in her throat. She felt her hands trembling, as she undid his pajama bottoms, and he stepped out of them, still wearing boxers.   
Ross's heart pounded as he took her top off, and stared at her. She was still wearing an undershirt, and panties, but he was only wearing boxers. He hadn't felt this excited in a long time. He liked Rachel, and this was their moment. They continued to stare at each other, and Ross pulled her in for another kiss. Rachel's hand reached up to turn off the lights, her lips still locked with Ross's. The lights turned out, and they continued to kiss, wondering where this was going to go.  
  
Thanks for reading. I'll be writing the next part soon. I'm studying for finals right now, but this was my little stress reliever. Stay tuned for the next part! TOW the Boat part 4 is now up, so please check that out. If you want to read the first 2 parts, you have to go find the story by title. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
  



End file.
